nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Paroskov
Paroskov, a city of the Neutral Lands, is noted for it's many embassies and several schools for Thaumaturgy. Description A city that is built on rock and earth and has lasted a long time as a sovereign power. It's mainly built of bricks, as clay and other such minerals are plentiful. There are many mines in the area, while only a few produce precious metals, there is a large amounts of gems, rare earths and aluminum. With this the Marcher Lords who rule the surrounding areas of the city have grown wealthy, and can support March Legions to keep the city under it's own authority. The main city is built on a massive, gently sloping hill. At the top is the government center, surrounded by a strong financial district complete with medium size skyscrapers. The tallest is the Vole Tower, which is owned by the Vole Family. They provide banking for the city and surrounding areas. The commercial districts slope down, and partially geometric pockets. Industrial areas occupy much of the north. The old town is occupied by a strong Thaumaturgy society and a lot of ancient and forgotten stores that can potentially hold powerful artifiacts. Outside the walls (which are kept up with the expansion of the city), there are strategic castles and fortresses, keeping out undesirables and bandits. Each of the Marcher Lords keeps a small navy -designed to fight Sky-Pirates- and an armored division or two. They are currently led by the ancient Prisca Family. They are all fiercely loyal to the city. Law The law is upheld by the Gendarme System. This system has several tiers in order. * Common Gendarmes: Constables (beat gendarmes) **Specialist Gendarmes: Drivers, prisoners, medical staff **Bureaucrat Gendarmes: Manages paperwork, supplies **Officer Gendarmes: lieutenants, sergeants, etc * Officer of the law: Separate authority system, they lead the Gendarmes and handle issues they can't. Have potentially infinite authority but must justify their actions. **Verlin Kimaris-special officer, hero of the system. A powerful Mage Marshall who wields 3rd magic. *Chiefs- run individual stations/territories **Police Commissars- Manage sections of the city and chiefs. **Police Magistrate- 5 top bosses of the law factions *Consul- Top City boss History They began as a small outpost on the roads between larger, but forgotten cities. Originially it was part of a Sabbatholm push into Neutral Lands Territory during the Column Wars. The outpost attracted the refugees from other, raided cities, who in turn attracted merchants. Eventually aluminum was found by a gold prospector after the wars ended. Werret Barck, while still in Shade's Keep, sent a small force of Dreadknights to defend the town as it grew. They left when he died. Laura Stuart set up Protestant Church in the city and in the surrounding areas personally. Since then, the city has been staunchly loyal to the church. It was discovered by the mage Waller Mark that there are several powerful Ley lines running through the town. It attracted more mages and magically inclined until it caused a problem, The Paroskov Seven, the seven greatest mages of the times, created the first Paroskov Magical Acedemy. Paroskov also was involved in several conflicts between the Element Clans. Also, they have maintained neutrality in many of the conflicts since. Paroskov is considered one of the truly free city-state in the Neutral Lands, and though the Utan Migration Wars and the depredations of the Warlord with the One Eye have stressed the borders, they have stood strong and will continue to do so. Enemies Several foes have come against the city at one time or another. *Cerebus Pure-an immensely powerful and destructive Fire Mage *Element Clans *Warlord with the One Eye *Baracuda the Berserker Allies *Laura Stuart *Arcadia (Ptolemon Bloodline) *Sabbatholm *Dreadknights (those not aligned with any other power) *Artemis Notes Inspired by Saint Louis in architecture Category:City Category:Neutral Lands Category:Era of the Columns Category:Warlord with the One Eye Category:Element Clan Category:City-State Category:Protestant Church